Tokon:Fighting spirit X Code Geass
by Sammo0sen
Summary: In the Time line of Tokon there were a defected military unit of the United Earth Federations. The unit escaped into a dimentional gate. They now challenged them to find them inside the Code Geass Time line. This mission will be easy will it?
1. Prologue 0: Strange Things

Prologue

At Washington D.C. a high chair prepares to fall. A video recording of a man said "Hello all, I am Kaslar one of the Remnant members of the 13Th Squadron who has been deemed as Rogue to the government as you known has escaped to another time-line. I am willing to give myself up, you could find me at Iraq." The U.S. Senator has already dispatched a squadron into an alternate time line to find Kaslar hiding the reasons why he sent them there. Four weeks later they haven't sent any signals and have been reported MIA.

Days ago Hiro has won on a video game contest inside San Francisco he returns home feeling victorious. He Says "Hey, I did it again guys(Smirks and raises his trophy). Another one for the trophy room! Huh?" Everyone was staring at the television watching the video recording on the Channel 7 News. She said. "Here's a video recording of the survivor Abigale Dewa of the battle in the alternate universe." The recording showed an unusual mechanoid firing at her squad-mates and shown their captain captured by them after just making a command to evade from the roids. Everyone scattered into the forest while the six of them ignored the command and fired at them. The Leader unit commanded a counter attack while the commander telling them to stop. They were all killed. Rosanne Madrano, Back to you.

At the 21st Prescient Police Station Sgt. Ryan Riot snarls and clinches his fist. He shouts "What the fuck are they thinking!? Letting them walk over them like that!" Lt. Alvin Wright stood up and folds his arms Saying "They didn't expect an ambush from them and it's possible that they are using their tech to blend in with them. A clever strategy and a cowardly one also, how could they defend themselves while not killing their natives. Comm. Mackentire walks in looking at the lieutenant She says "If they attack them it means better chance of survival but they'll end up being marked as criminals in their time line, all they needed is a face, clothing and accusations to get their public attention." Det. Jonny at his house looking worried about the situation. Said "I hope she's okay."

Counting from the crowds they are not happy with the problem. Wanting to go to war in the Alternate Universe as retaliation but E.B.S. Director Swain stood up looking stern said "That sending them without proper Intel is rather immature and irresponsible and that's where we take that responsibility. That's why I'm sending Rank-A Hiro Kanzuki of the Kanzuki P.I. & Volunteer Services to Scout the Time-line and possibly apprehend these Rogue militias." One of the reporters starts asks "Why Hiro have to be the one to investigate" He directly said "Because Hiro solved many delicate Mysteries while Completing Many Difficult Missions at such a young age. I have Full confidence in him in doing this for us." Another Reporter Rolls her eyes thinking he's gay. asks "If Hiro fails-" "He will not Fail I promise you that!" Swain cuts her off shocked. Technos turns smiling at Hiro and said "Man, we got some serious business this time Hiro." Hiro Drops his trophy weeps "My vacation ruined. Why So Sudden!!!"


	2. Chapter 1 Preparations for a long story

Chapter 1 Preparations for a long story

Three days later, At Washington D.C. Director Swain I hope this is a good Hiro Glares at the T.V. and said "He's that Rogue Captain, He eluded me at Venice, So that's where he is." Swain turns to him said "Your objective is to find him and arrest him." he walks out the building reflecting. "Since They have scattered in the ambush, make sure you keep your eyes peeled for them while you're at it." He affirms "yes sir!" driving his Motorcycle and thought to himself "if he's there what kind of stuff is there I hope there's nothing he could use dangerous over there or else... I have to stop him from using it." At the Senate one of it's members sweats out an order to the military Commanding "Forget the F.B.I.! Get out there and eliminate him, now! "Yes sir" the C.O. understood. He turns off the communication systems and glares hysterically. He thought to himself "If this happens, if he tells, no that cannot happen" and shouts He will not-!" Raised his fist slams.

Meanwhile at the base Commander Gerrald prepares for recon. He said "Alright grab a few rifles, Is everybody ready?" One of the infantryman yes sir! then lets move-out. Franco Mates starts marching and grumbling what th' hell goin on. A teammate answers. The senate has issued an order to hunt down the the traitor Kaslar right away. Humph this is ridiculous, going into a manhunt, for some jackass!" At Germany. "Zeicht, if he's still alive then that deserter Andhul Zeg Fokker is still with him, that coward." "Admiral!" Zeicht stands and turns to Eisenhower. "Father, we'll get our dues paid in his Death."

At the Star Runners Base. We're called for a job were in! Hakman Called out Kiseki jumped out of his seat grabbing his E-sword Hey, Shotgun! I'm squad leader hope I get a whole lot of moolah, So I can get a bunch of munchies. Andrew follows him picking up his pair of hand guns "Oh boy there he goes again I wonder how much food he'll buy" he said. Halma smiles holding her lance "He'll buy about thirty hot-dogs and never get hungry, His wild imagination she said.

At Japan's public meeting Yellow Blader attacked their emperor. Now Aeron Sawada is pursuing her. You're not getting away this time Yellow-girl! Running after her she looks behind herself humph stubborn idiot slashes a pole and kicked right at him Aeron Swiftly slashes the flying projectile and charges right at her. Yellow blocks his W-Saber. Alright I screwed up doesn't mean I'm gonna let you catch me Sawada, government dog! She Discharges a pulse blast to create a 25 yard distance from herself. Argh...damn. He lies on the ground grabbing his injured back while yellow stands on a Truck took off her mask smiling. Idiot do you really think I'm that easy? Find yourself another woman, copper...Dimensional Gateway! She held her hand out while a weird opening to another universe she smirks. So long Ai-sawa, good luck on your next job, sweetie. He glares at her walking through the void disappearing from their world. The police arrived late as he discovers his arm is out of place. Humph! I'll Catch ya again... Enjoy your little victory, Yellow Blader.

Back To Helios City, California Hiro stops at the business home. He grabbed some Ranch flavored Tortilla chips munching on them. Hey T-man! Get off your ass, we got work to do! Technos stood up while Roadster sheers excitedly and looks toward him Hey, Team Captain am I not benched today? Yep! You're in Rody! Hiro smiles with his back turned. Yeah then it's to do some bashing, Blake style! Casuka Jumped out of the stairs saying "I'm joining this time Hiro can't stop me." she gives Hiro a big hug and a usual reaction he began to shake nervously. O-okay Casuka, c-can you please stop hugging me? Casuka jumped up happily. Yahoo, I'm in! Miguele runs in. Automatic! He turns toward his little brother he said "Duh! Musashi?" Hiro checks in Musashi's room only to find a note it wrote Sorry, I'm Preoccupied with the Shawe Household haunting. I'll return when I'm done." Hiro frowns with his head down. "Well there goes Wolverine. Need to find a good replacement." Koji appears in his shadow gi and approaches to him saying "I can be his replacement cousin." He surprised Hiro but grins. That's even Better welcome to the team cuz'.

On that week, In Britannia a lowly solder runs for his life being pursued by two different groups he hid behind a tree whimpering. Oh Man, Oh Man, Oh Man. Earlier he was with a battalion of solders, cyclists and scouts. No high level damage weapons used in this battle theater. They were holding a wanted poster out to let them know who it is but their appearance brought about lots of suspicion then outside the city area it begins. Jermy do you know that the commander is going to get on our asses I you don't get up! A female solder pulling him off his bottom. Alright, Alright I got it were responsible for each other. Huh? An enemy approaches and not a slow one at it. Wait what's going on... They're attacking what should we do Cap? She asking the Captain while retreating. The shocked Captain get outta there we'll back you up A.S.A.P.! Shit, We told them that were are trying to find Kaslar and we get this Shit! No unless... They're using their machines. It's an Ambush!!! Boom Before they got the chance they were attacked they have no clue that they're still at war. Now he blended in with the population in the country but loosing their communication with our timeline.

"Britannia, That's bull. What they are called again Knightmare Frames stupid name" looks like Jermy going to regret on what he said earlier.


	3. Chapter 2 Apearances alike or diffrent

Chapter 2 Apearances alike or diffrent

In Clouds cover the sky which it makes an unusually bolt of light come crashing down on their land and the teams have arrived. Zeicht materializes and glares at the sky at Germany. He said "A similar sky, But a diffrent world. Mother, Father this is my first time being here." A Britannian solder approaches him saying "hey, who are you?" He grabs Zeicht's sholder but suddenly he gets shocked upon contact. Zeicht said "But ignorance is still the same...(solders running toward him) Hmph! Elemental Surge: Red Volt Aura-Void Jump!" He dissapeared of into thin air the solders were awestruck by his trick while he is standing on a street lamp said and sneered "Brave new world? More like Cowardly Dull Realm. All of you a so screwed." 'Ahhh!' they all shouted in dispair when he killed them. "That you're facing a Professional Assassin/ Commando.

Meanwhile in the Philippines, Aeron Sawada discovers That he's not in kansas anymore he said "Its possible that's she here. what the hell happend here? (budda.) Huh, what going on?" He ran to the noise coming from the gunshots he whitness people being massacred by groups of britannian solders while one was attempting to shoot at a little girl. as she was going to get shot he swiftly slashed both the gun a his arms in traditional fasion of punishment. He shouted "Sadist! You don't deserve to bear arms!" the other solders aproches him in a threating pose. He takes position of a counter attack holds up his gauntlet saying. " Vita-Barrier BitRiod! Defend the girl! While I get some K.O. Counts in...Run!" the girl ran while the BitRoid Follows her. He turn to them Holding his W-Saber at them Saying "Get in Line, Terrorists!" They began firing while he rushes at them Roaring at them.

At Japan, Kiseki on the other hand is not having his goodtimes no scratch that he's having good fun beating up on punks for their money. He said "better luck next time loser! I'm one of the 12 Elite Fighters who wants to put up or shut up?" Hakman ran up to him and snatched away from the gambiling crowd said "Idiot! Want To comprimise our mission? They ran right past both Lloyd and Cecile, Cecile asks "What's going on? he answers "It doesn't sound good" the solders chase after the two strangers Kiseki turns Shouting "Thunder Splash!!!" Wave and knock them off balance with powerful force and said "so you won't be trailing us." they were shouting as they fell. Kiseki and co. dissapeared after that.

At the Galaforce police base, Hiro packs his equipment to go into the alternate timeline he said "T-Man, check on the area I got a bad feeling man" he replied "Okay H-Kid, Hmm? What the hell Hiro get in the breifing room this looks bad kid! Hiro and Miguele ran into the room he frowns and Remarks "It have to be in the middle of a war, Great! That means lots of running and hiding like true ninjas, right miguele? The boy jumped and said "Right! But we got to watch our backs, we also will have trouble finding allies, finally there will be allot of confusion because of Kaslar claims that were terrorists. Man that sucks for us looking like Superheroes." Casuka picked up miguele and said "That's why you should stay here. You're still a kid." He wiggles out of her grip flustered said "Hey, I did'nt became part of this team to be put down red!" Roadster nodded in an aggrement saying "he's kinda right this time and his psi powers may give us an edge in defence Cat." Koji nods asks "alright, is everybody ready?" Sundenly a shout came from accross the hallway "Wait!" Blade, Tyson, Taro, Ash and Shelia ran in the room. Blade said "Unlike Brody, I'm always ready, you're not leaving without me Major H.!" Hiro said "Sorry, I forgot. You're built for action Miao. So why you four are here?" All four of them said "We owe you one!" Tyson explains "for paying the thoses loan sharks back in chicago three months ago." Taro said "To be your rival. What you expect from me, roses?" Ash said "Because of your help sister is safe, so I'm at your service like a true ninja." Hiro was speechless from the moment aksing "Taro you don't have a good reason right? I remember saving your sister Akemi's pet weasel Chan-Chan Right?" Everyone looks at Taro while he blushes "grr...okay so I owe him! sheesh." Hiro grins and commands "allright lets go, Technos open I.D.G.!" Technos said "You don't have to tell me twice!" He imputs the entrance code "Mavericks/Battle Force Go!" The access comand says "Command accepted, Dimentional Gateway Open, Stand-by" All the asssigned team members scramble for the hangar and went into combat car the Rapid Rino R.S. an upgraded S.W.A.T. car done by Miguele. While Hiro hops on his Motorcycle B.D.C. (Blue Double Cyclone) a high tech sonic bike which is capable for hot persuit chases. He places his wakizashi on his bikes side and said "Alright launch the Catapalt man!" T-man said "Man I'm lovin this!" and slams the button. Hiro and team charges off into the gate vanishing into the arlternate timeline.

At the enemy base Yellow Blader Hunter Debora Vanale appears in her military dress said "It seems that an another Interdimentional Battle is going to begin. Should we make an appearance General Dror?" A bald with a demon head man in a mediuim weight fit condition wearing cape like longcoat with a knife stabbing an eagle insignia on it dressed with steel shoulder guards like a Modern European Warrior. "Sure, besides it does'nt sounds like Elov Second Head The American DHS is getting anymore patient about this issue right, Kaslar?" The leader Stood up he wears a traditional military uniform goes according his defection to Britannia. He said "Fool, after thirteen years and now since I re-emerged With Arms of desrtuction. Do you think I will forget Elov Dahlström that you've defeated me!? Hah, with my social status, I'v gained access to Britannia's Military Weapons and my soldiers my small squadron has multiplied a hundred times over the years of my existance Ha, ha, ha, ha. (frowns) America I hope you're ready, because I your toy soldiers are'nt then my steel army will be ready to over take your land. Like They did hundreds year ago!!!" He raises his hand as they chant "All Hail Darstellung" three times.

Moments later Aeron stood exhausted crutches his sword says "Is there any more of you? (waits for an answer) I don't think so. so where am i?" He looks into his Gauntlet's Hounding system looks very hard and thought to himself "Oh, I'm in Philippines...great, I Feel like crap now. (scratches his head) She must have redirected my Touchdown Zone and left me hanging with these decoy mooks although they are all good for nothing. At least it's enough work on some exercise. humph!" he looks behind himself only to discover three mechas the knightmare frame and his reaction not fazed by the appearance "what is he a black knight?" "A rebel took out all those solders by himself?" " Not by himself this must be a trick?" asking themselves in confusion of the squadron he killed in front of himself. He turns to them and said "I dont know what you're talking about. but, i suggest that you quit while you're still ahead." They are angered by his suggestment "You imputant swine! I'll kill-" " Gensou Buyou-Illusion Dance" he called out standing on the cockpit of one of the Glasgow points his blade at it saying "be careful it cuts through metal and it kills, But i'll commandeer your roid if you won't mind." cuts it open and tossed the pilot out. He fell into a house safely with minor injuries because of putting a compact parachute on the man. "at least you're not dead. now let see" he said. they began to attack, He used his gauntlet's sheilding systems to block their shots by redirecting it's power into the Knightmare Frame's forearm "Whew that's close, so it works like our models the only diffrence is weapon variety. Okay, here goes. Cronusphere!" He made a swift move knocking them on their backs "What the hell happened?" one of the britannians ask shocked from the onslaught and discovering he tore them to shreds without hitting their cockpits. Aeron answers "I happened to be a (Jieitai) Japan Self-Defense Force, Warrant officer of the 0-Shinobi S.F.U. I used something like this before and no different from the other one. I know what you lack...Technique, you all are talentless morons who follows a arrogant empire." He makes the suit jump into the air saying "and I hope we don't meet again... or it will be your lives." and disappears. They started thinking of area 11 and choose to return to base to report what happened.

At Noon, Zeicht was through with killing the britannian soldiers he looks down and said Frowning "Huff... Nothing more than a regular Holocaust. Huh? Solders in big toys this will be interesting or extremely boring." He held up his arm and commanded "Transfer Command- Panzerfaust 3, Ammo, check!" He fires the missile and it launches thousands of particles causing semingly countless amount of blast destroying the cell team instantly. The weapon disapears from his hand saying "...I Don't think that they checked their alloys. Because that was weak." So I'm in germany.... humph! this is not the place I known in my years. Hmm?" he makes a three sixty turn around and Points his pistol at a person while the man has his hands raised in surprise. He appears to be a survivor of the squadron that was overpowered "Wait I'm on your side, see the uniform U.E.F.F. Solder Petty Officer Kashus Twell" Zeicht put his gun back in his holster frowns saying "Don't espect me to show you pity solder... So where's your Cell? Kashus drops his hands said "Half of them are inside the A.P.C. and half of them are at a ghetto area at Diepholz. I don't think they called it that." Zeicht eating his rations and examining their guns said "hmm... No gunpowder, eletronic? Anyway, that means were not far from there. Where your Transport? He reveals that he has visual camouflage on a M113 Mod A.P.C. Zeicht bops his own head added "And that's why they have to send the police instead. They get really suspicious. Hmm?.. What is that? An Airship appears above their heads Kashus turns to him answers "That's the Logres CFB. We have yet learned it's specs." Zeicht walks to the armored car and comanded "let's go. They going to play with us. And possibly not fair. what our equipment?" Kahus answers "Five chaffs!" Zeicht frowns and said "spent most of your ammunition fending them off what'a shame. Fire away, so they can't track us in high gear." Kashus fire the chaff and it hit the ship "Direct hit, sir" he stated Zeicht smiles driving the armored car and said "all right, now I need thoes all of you in order to take Kaslar on. because his squadron has built up into an army and we need a good enough ammount of people to bring them down. and most likeley Kanzuki is going to be involved" Kashus shocked asking "do you mean the Prodigus boy, Hiro Kanzuki, The one who saved Duchess Thressa Athierez back in our Germany?" "yes, that's the one who also defeated me, I have no regrets in that duel, I hope he cares for a rematch soon." he answers cofidently. While the britannian aircraft occupants were panicing in confusion about what scrambled their systems.

Hiro and his team just appear at a highway which looks simalar to japan. Just the diffrence that the place severly damaged. "whoa what happened here? (tap into his comunication sys.) hey Theo, this place looks like a wasteland" Back at the base he said "It's possible that they been fighting USA a little later. or mabe a terrorist orginzation have destroied the entire city. Keep looking for clues. So we could get some good answers." a mecha passes right by the team. Roadster shouted "What the hell is that!?" Miguele became starstruck because of the sight of it saying "It's a mechanoid! and whata' cool sight!" Koji Remarks "It'll be uncool if were knocked off balance. (he taps into his comunication sys.) Hiro, In this vehicle we won't be able to do anything until we stop. Check if it's hostile!" Hiro looks at his gauntlet asked Reggie "What is it Reggie?" she said "I can't tell, aim me at it!" He points at it came charging at them saying "halt! or I will come at you in full force." Hiro puts on his headset and raised his motorcycle volume so he could speak to them said "Sorry, Special Investigation ya know detective work. now if you don't mi-" the solder cuts him off saying "since you won't listen. then here i come." Hiro became annoied saying "here comes the stupidly smart. (he whips out a his S.S.A. weapon) Cyphen! Shotgun form. Ya know what Reggie nevermind." Fires his gun, at the mecha's arms blasting both Eight times in a row the until the arms begins to tear off "what!?" the solder shouts in confusion. Then he said "Without the arms it's nothing more than target pratice. There's a self defence code in our law so watch it. and better luck next time, loser." The team rides off into the city. "Hey, hey are you alright?" "I'm Fine, he damaged my knightmare although..." Back to the team Roadster celebrating saying " G-Force one random nobodies Ziltch, whoo!" Miguele was dissapointed to the fact one point "why did'nt we bring ours? It'll be an even match" Koji answers "because we are not allowed to make war. We're a police force not an army. But we can administer self-defence if they attack us. We're only allowed to defend ourselves against our pursuers right Ash OX?" he nods and said "Yes Sensei. That's a responsiblilty, that the military can handle that." Catsuka at the drivers seat said on the Speaker "Hey guys a few minutes. we'll be getting to tokyo. Pretty shortly... Oh my, guys look! Hiro stoped at a teeage woman fatally wounded with bullet wounds "Hey, eat this this will stop the bleeding. It speeds up your healing process. ok time to play medic for a moment." Hiro said. Moments later, the she's sitting in their car eating their food. "So what happened here? Is this Tokyo?" Catsuka asked with an unhappy tone the girl nods and said "this is tokyo what's left of it" Roadster, Tyson and Sheela already started looking for survivors. Tyson states "Man this is messed up. they even killed kids" Sheela said "possibly because they don't want any one comming back for revenge, I guess." Blade, Ash and koji scouts the area. "Hey, it looks like a city above the central part of tokyo!" blade said looking unfamiliar at the area "looks like their tech. We did made space colonies not just in space including planets. Pretty primmative I guess." Ash states. Koji folds his arm and said "Maybe they're behind. We did just pass by a fleet of airships." Koji turns around started moving back Blade and Ash follows back to the van. Taro called on his comm. systems to miguele "hey I found some thing" "Huh, What is it? A recording wow cool mask who is he" they started listening to the recording "I am Zero". Hiro stands on a tall building he could find to take a good look at the area. "Weird, this kind of tech is kinda intresting. Now, where's that trouble maker that were looking for? Possibly not here, it's over populated here and most likeley there's still fighting. I can here it from here. Lets not get involved with their conflicts right" "all of The teammates responds "Yessir!" Hiro ran ahead of them and said "Time for me to do a little recon. Koji I'll call you if I need help. Everyone splitup, and find out where he is. So we could get outa here also liberate a few people while were at it." Hiro jumped into his blue cyclone charges into the city knowing that someone should know where is Kaslar.


	4. Chapter 3 Beware the presence of Evil

Chapter 3 Beware the presence of Evil

Hiro went into the mysterious city to investigate. While riding typical things he expects to see is various so it did'nt matter at the point. Since he driving at regular speed he won't cause the police to chase him. His clothes kinda does stand out because the fasion is different although which he caught allot of people's attention including hes wearing a ninja mask. He ran through the highway. Moments later "Aw man if i did'nt use Hyper Colliding Rush Slam my pow cell would be fully charged need directions" he stopped by the Ashford Academy he took off his helmet and removed his face mask countless girls were staring at him like the usuall heartthrob seen on films "Boy this place looks more like Hugh L. Mansley College but it didn't occupied as much space though. Um hey, can ya help me here?" He caught a red haired girls attention he said to himself "She seemed frail, but her fighting spirit strong. I wonder if she's masking herself. oh well" she looked suspicously at him as he asks "Is there a gas station around. I kinda need refill." she calmed down and said "it's down that way." he said "Okay thanks, Ms.?" she smiled "Kallen Stadtfeld and yo are" "Hiro Kanzuki pleased to meet ya" he rides off on his motorcycle she stares for a second and states "That's a Japanese name, wait! she begins to follow knowing his bike is too fast it be pointless to chase him her fellow counsel members were evesdroping on them after their peresident milly caught hiro speaking to her. Hiro witnessed two people beating up a man so he went over to break it up "Hey, hey, hey what the hell goin on guys?" one person said "this guy screwed up my stuff. So he deserves." He gave a smug look at Hiro became angered by his excuse and said "Nothing but an ignorant bully that's what you are pal" he beaten the two thugs effortlessly "humph, nothing but two cowards. always beating up someone smaller then themselves." turns to the beaten man checks him if he gained any serious injuries. "Good nothing serious. as for you" he left the two thugs handcuffed hanging on street lamp. "Okay now to the gas station." moments later he grinned good and filled it's kinda makes a good alternative energy battery or what they called energy fillers. Time to check one the others..." Boom "gaah!" Hiro got knocked off his motorcycle regained his balance checks if his helmet isn't removed from his head and started watching for enemies "A.? It feels like our tech." he said he continues to look around then Reggie called out "It's cloaking itself so you can't see it. It's a combat android and a souless one... behind!" He blocks using Ki Barrier and deflected five rounds of blasts while five others flown past him "huh? Vitabarrier!" boom "whew... that's close. Hey you colda killed someone oh I forgot you're a robot. Instead I'll just break you. Raa!" Hiro wips out a handgun instead of using his cyphen he fires three shots it deflected the two out of the shots and lunges at Hiro while ran away from it to keep some distance from it, he threw four spikes at it and they hit direct on it's left shoulder and blasted upon impact hiro charges at it and slashes it's left sholder with his carefully hidden ninjato inside his police baton, It retaliates with firing a barrage of bullets, Hiro blocks most of its bullets using his Ki barrier and fires a charged shot at it. The robot attempts to block the blast but it completely destroies the left arm giving it a handicap. Hiro shouts "Time to get real, pal!" he brandishes his cyphen and it takes on a basic handgun form it starts flowing energy into both guns he invoke "Buster Double Fist, Blast!" and shot two syncronized soul bullets at the machine and destroies it in a powerful explosion. "Whew at least I did'nt give it a chance to hit me" he states then turns around to find twenty more going after him he said "So i did that for nothing, damn." and he takes on a fighting posture Reggie advices "Ookay... Time to use your battle skills, chief" Geez, alright! Buster..." he charges at them while the enemy riods rushes him as he shouts "Punch!!!" threw his fist and ran right through seven of them instantly destroing them. He turns around and fires three revolving blasts "DDW!!! The Dancing Dragon Wave: Tripple Shot" One of them is equiped with a reflecting sheild and knock it right back at him. He uses Cronushpere in order to dodge the counter attack "Whoa, A Bounce Barrier. Cyphen Sword Form." he ran toward them he cuts two of them on of them flinched grabs it and tosses it onto the other one. Tosses and Magnetic Wave Surger Ball and caused their systems to crash then he said "Nine down, Eleven to go."

Meanwhile back at the Ashford Acadmey Kallen was walking down the hall thinking Hiro Kanzuki is a Japanese Biker Thug who lives outside the Tokyo Settlement "Does he know about us?" She thought to herself walks into her classroom and they seemed to be intrested in one thing "Hey Kallen who's the cute boy?" one of her classmates ask with a devilish smile. "Oh him, He just needed help to find an energy filler" she sighs for a moment "Well that's to be expected" Lelouch said appears along with her fellow council members suzaku said "yeah, but he kinda looks like our age" "mabe... He'll be moving in our school" Milly said assuring that he's a transfer student the suddenly rivalz ran in on them saying "Hey, guys you gotta look at this." everyone went into the room to end up whitnessing a big battle at their highway they whitness Hiro fighting off an army of andriods "Whoa, is that him, the one you're speaking to?" Kallen said surprized "yes, That's him!" they just seen him just used Buster Punch mowing down twenty five percent of the enemies but right behind them more were comming to attack Lelouch said "That seems bad." Shirley asks "What are they, Robots?" Suzaku said "they look like Knightmare Frames. What's going on and why are they attacking him?" the tv shows him Firing his Handgun retreating from walking to running the reporter said "He Running away! This is'nt good." Lelouch thought "What is he doing?" He dispersces his barrier he turns around extends his arm out like it's a cannon they him shout Final Burst: Real Buster Cannon Wave!!! he shot out a powerful burst of energy obliterating all of the enemies. Lelouch said "I have'nt seen anything like that... He appeares to be worn out from firing that blast." Hiro looks down, fliped off his visor from his eyes and investigates for a moment and picks two of the remaning robots that he did not destroy. Lelouch Thought "He's taking the remaining robots." Back to what happened Hiro said "boy, as things was getting any worst these guys don't know to stop multiplying, geez. and more bad news because of that Pirate video recording they should know what I'm doing. and drove off saying "At least my helmet was still on. whait I did show my face...crap!" at the academy Lelouch said to himself "I think things are getting be very unsuall."

In Dusk, at Shinjuku, Koji and miguele is following a gang of solders "They're survivors what are they doing?" he hid behind a wall to listen Miguele asked "what are they doing?" "Shh... It looks like a rally." Their leader Eldric Maras A Greek Veteran fighter of U.E.F.F. said "We are here to find Kaslar. Not raiding the Brittanian settlement that's not our responsibility." Josie Hanger an English Traditional Sniper points out "but what about the commrades our allies are killed, captured, unlawfuly executed by these rat bastards. These villians deserves a good old fasioned ass kicking." everyone else agreed with the woman. Eldric nods and said "I also agree. But if we go out there now we may be easily over powered. were fighting against the world here and our comm. link. is out so we can't call for assistance. So we'll have to search for allies." A muscular Commando asked misgruntled "What about Kaslar We don't know his location and the worst part he can blend in with these Britannian Forces?" Eldric could'nt come up with an answer miguele walks in saying "Mr. Maras Is it really you!?" He was surprised to see his friend's son grown three inches taller "Miguele? Little Fireball? What are you doing here, Kid?" the boy said "Were here to help right Koji." Koji drops hiding and said "Yes, were all here to find Kaslar and search for M.I.A. Solders. Don't worry we will rescue the others for you" Josie asks "Are you serious?" Koji turns to her and nods said "If there is anyway we can help. Is by rescuing your comrades." She gives Koji a firm hug as he sigh of compassion Eldric looks at Miguele and said "Well, Then we should'nt worry about that then. Do you have any spared Energy Cells we lost communication with our timeline two weeks ago." he said "Sure I have dozens in the CDU (Compact Dimention Unit) On my Gauntlet. Let me see here ya go three crates." The veteran smiled and said "Thanks, Everyone get your energy cells." Koji then looks toward Eldric asked "So who are these Order of the Black Knights?" The old man Closes his eyes to think hard and said "As scouts informed they are an Organization who calls themselves Allies of Justice or whatever. They're more like a Resistance force against Britannia but they even go toe to toe with the Nippon Kaihō Sensen or in english Japan Liberation Front another Resistance force they just took a serious blow at Narita. But still got some fight in them but I have a feeling they won't last any longer though. Going back to the Black Knights their leader called himself Zero, he really know how to put on a show. Even made a few Brittannian solders look like Fools it kinda gave me a laugh. Anyway he's the head C.O. in the group and he performed useful strategies that Stürmer would pull. But he still lost your cousin that's one of my proudest moments. But it's a good thing we did'nt bring BAT's into this timeline or else we'll might have to face them." Koji turns and said "Ok, since japan is raped of it's own name, it gets rebels Funny... And i wonder who is Zero now." he looks toward Miguele "Hey, Miguele let's go we'll move in right away without them knowing." He nods mocks a miltary salute. Then they dissapeared into thin air Josie looks with confidence and said "Well there they go". Both Koji and Miguele teleport to the prison area koji said "Easy! hmm...Wait these guards." The guards were suspended in animation which someone was here "It's psychic power, I can feel it koji." Miguele said looking tense from feeling it. Koji and Miguele carefully ran inside the building the guards were suddenly released from the hold koji weaved seals and made both miguele and himself invisible for a thirteen minute duration miguele said to koji mentaly "Good move koji they won't be able to see us" Koji replys "Let's not worry about that." they kept moving in untill they went into the main cellroom "Huh. They're all dead? No almost at least they thought the gauntlet is an accessory let's heal them while were at it" miguele walks toward one cell person then their gauntlets alert systems went off they turned around to find an enemy with a female hostage they take fighting stances "What the cold hell you're doing and who are you!?" Koji shouted angrily. the person hovered above them and said "well so you have forgotten me have'nt you, shameful" Claud Spirlea The Shadow Mind Miguel laughs at him and said "Hey, it's darkness twin number one where's your sister, evil vamp?" "Elsewere around here. But should you be more concerned with this woman she might be very tasty to people like me. Sadly I can live in broad daylight unlike her." Miguele scowls at him Koji demands "Put her down..." and draws Ninjato and point it at him "Or I'll seal you into a space you'll never return." he glares at him which caused Claud to drop the woman while He uses a clone of himself to catch her. Miguele crunches his knuckles and takes on a boxing stance rushes at him Calling "Homage Assault- Blast Fist Strike!!" jumps up and slams his fist on Claud sternum with a powerful impact explosion knocking him to his back. He recovers from the blow and used Shade Crush Ability to attempt crush Miguele. But he counters with "Shine Flare Ball", tosses it into the shadow hand disperses the Psi Force in conjuntion swinging his hands to make six fire darts. Claud blocks with "Mind Barrier" and attempts uses "Chaos Dominion Sphere" raising his hand. But Koji interupts using "Cystal Spike Bridge" slams one of his hands on the ground and pirces the vampire boy's rear "Ouch, that hurt that does it Chaos Dominion Sphere!" Clare stops him from attacking by grabing his wrist she said "That is enough, we do not have a reason to be fighting them. Our apologies for the misunderstanding we are trying find if a our ally has appeared in this prison. Her name is Kumeuna Sanjo." Miguele caught on quick saying "Wait, Do you mean K-Girl, Checker Red, R.C. Kunoichi ya' mean her?" She nods as her brother growed "But aren't they the enemy? They got in our way." Clare said "Brother we went to the U.P.F. to join them, were not fight amongst ourselves. Anyway, we are here to assist you." Koji drops his guard and asked "Then who did this. (boom!) I guess were going to find out." a group of shadows approach them as they advance.

At the Helios Police Preceint 21st Ryan Riot moved very impatently saying "C'omon Commish, let me get in there so I can tear their asses up." Commr. Mackentire looks straight at him and said "We don't really need the Rapid Responce Squad in this unless Hiro's team called for some assistance. hmm" the news cut on as the reporter states "we're now viewing CIA arresting Elov Dahlström Cabinet of the D.H.S. for commanding the millitary forces without presidential consent and now investigating for charges" He was shouting "wait, you're making a big mistake I'm not Elov, I swear!" She turned off the tv and said "Well, that takes care of that. Gone into denial wait." Turns the T.V. Back on zoom into the eyes "His eye color is different... He just switched bodies with someone!" Elov in an onimous appearance cloaked in a trenchcoat walked out of the building smirking and looked straight at the victim "Humph then I should take care of this problem the old fasioned way" put his sunglasses on and left the area.

Hiro still riding through town while people stare at him like he done something wrong. He looks over to his gauntlet thought "It's Five, gotta check at home to be sure, T-man what happened, have you checked the news?" Technos adjusting a pulse radar checking it's sensor systems he turns on the tv and saw the news "Hey, the Senate member got caught for unauthorized command and possibly treason. Man this mofo gonna get got in prison. Hiro you have nothing to worry about." Technos laughs loudly while goes along with it and said "Okay nothing to worry about." Hiro parks his bike at a store but he senced that he's not welcomed. Britannian police officers "Okay I do have something to worry about. Oh police good I kinda need a litt-... Oookay time to move." He walked backwards for a moment as they start drawing their batons on of the officers said "He's the one who attacked a us let's get him!" they replied "yesir!" He looked behind himself and said "they thought they seized my bike well get a load of this... Command Code Systems. Teleport B.D.C. For The Ryusei Rider." they looked at him a like if he is stupid the in a flash his motorbike is replaced by a hoverboard he ran toward his board vaults over a britannian police officer and lands on his board like it's nothing, flying into the skies like the never seen before he said "Shove it, ya dang monkies... Huh what is he doing there. That's Longarm and it looks like he's attacking thoes fighters wait that's Kiseki". Kiseki's group is fighting Longarm and his gang of rogues who is attacking the city area in the area Kiseki defending a group of people said "Hey Stretch, Is this Trespassing because you're going to be caught by someone, also terrorism don't forget terrorism." pointing at him and waving it like he did something wrong Longarm said "Humph, get out of my way. these weaklings deserved to get crushed , by these snake arms of mine." Kiseki closed his fist and said "Hell no, you're not going to get past me. Kill me first, you may kill as many as you like over my dead body!" He rushes at swinging His E-Blade downward as Longarm dodged and threw his arm intending to press him against the building. He deflects the attack quickly draw his grenade launcher and fires it at his direction intending to force him into moving to on side which longarm did and whips his left arm. Kiseki nearly evades as the building behind him were slashed begins to collapse "Shit, you Bastard." he said as longarm reattaches his arm and said "Stupid, Stupid, Bounty Hunter Ya really think respect my enviroernment. this is an arena where warriors battle and besides all that they all don't even exist, you should be more concerned about yourself, not them besides they Beleave that anybody they meet is a threat. So they are not just scared of me, they're scared of you. Ha, Superheroes have no place to be here... That era has ended long ago. Huh? Wait when I seen that before?" a big flash in the sky was at first flickering untill it flown toward him and blast him Kiseki smiled looked up and tuned on his gauntlet's comunication sys said "Hey what took ya? I was worn by a few police officers chasing me so I knocked them out. How about you? Hiro said "Trying to conserve some energy. you mind?" Longarm was dazed by the attack untill he got knocked down by Hiro's Hoverboard as he lands on the ground Saying "Longarm, Greg Arbor. By E.B.S. you're are under arrest!" Longarm got straight up and responded "Damn it Brat, You always get in my way. And always pickup that rediculous heroic catchphrase. This time your ass is mine, ya little bitch!" Hiro remarks smiling "That's If you could beat me." Longarm charges at him and hollered "Grrr...Cobra La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La!!!!!" he swings his arms wildly as Hiro said "Yeesh! He's gotten faster since we met. Whoop Whoop! Over here, You hoo." Hiro Taunting him during his assault. Hiro Draws his Wakizashi, started defending himself, he pushes him away with Ki-Force rushes at him "My turn, Here goes!" he said he grinds his blade as longarm regained his balance Kiseki charges at longarm's flank, tosses his E-blade upward "Earth Aura: Quake-Tandem" He invokes a power punch to the ground causing a great shockwave causing longarm to delay further untill Hiro jumps up with a blazing sword "Fire Arts: Blaze Of Glroy!!!" Hiro called out while He assists Calling "Voltic Arts: Lighting Cutter." Longarm disoriented threw down to propel himself upward only to get both of them cut off by their combined attacks. "huh? whoa whoa whoa! /thud/ eh?" Hiro and Kiseki stood over Longarm with his damaged cybernetic arms chopped off crunching their knuckles smiling deviantly scarring him "ya know I kinda did'nt mean't for this to happen." Hiro Said "Thank for your help." "what?" longarm asked "You're are going to tell us everything you know, Stretch." Kiseki said they raised their fists ordering "Snitch out every information that we need about this place and Kaslar!" the guy screams as they started beating him for information. Thirteen minutes later inside a empty building hiding "Britannia does'nt ring a bell, but it does sound closely like brittan just with the nia in it." Hiro said Munching On his Freshly sealed B.K. Whopper he shares a hambuger with Kiseki. He said "Yeah, and they caught two partners and now I'm by myself. But I did heard something strange although." Hiro crosses his leg like a mock psyciatric saying "Proceed." Kiseki puts his burger on the table and told "There was some black sheep amongst the royal family who tossed out his claim to the throne in result he became japans hostage which it think it's a load of Shit pappy's pulled to get him off his hair it sounds like that asshole used to beating him after one of his night in the bars, A real shithead." Hiro ponders and asked "the kid i wonder what reason why he acted like that. I mean because I'm rich. I acted differently and they called me a Rebel, just because I liked skatebording over horseback polo." Kiseki shrugs his shoulder and said "I kinda evesdrop on a conversation from some black wearing a purple uniform and a guy wearing a blue one he's used to served them. Zero called him Orange Boy and got him screwed." Hiro looks out the building "the coast is clear anyway. At least we got rid of longarm that snitch was calling thoes Brittanian Popo like there's no tomorrow and there's a D.T.A. syndrome, no matter how polite we are." his gauntlet starts bleeping "a call for backup it's coming from Koji. Alright, time to go!" they hurry toward the prison where koji is fighting against a group of solders.

At the prison Koji are busy fending off the Darstellung solders while miguele and co is releasing U.E.F. solders so they could teleport back to their home base the who was knocked unconcus by one of their foes that was using a cloaking unit on their suit "what's going on!?" Koji looks toward her direction and says "You're quite fortuenate, to whitness this fight up close." without thinking twice she drew her handgun said "Eleven scum! What are your scemes, what are you doing here." a few more solders appear, begun firing at them saying "Die Government sucm!" he makes an ice wall infront of themselves, a breif sigh of annoiance and asked "Do you want to join them? By the chance you use that pistol. Most likely, you'll be dead" as the solders continue to fire at the barricade she held her gun at his face as Koji fearlessly stood right in front of her. She hesitantly drops her aim from Koji but keeps her gun in her hand saying "I'f you kill me, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!" as he said "I took many but none of them were pointless. Come on before they knock this block down." he grabs her and zoomed off to catch up with miguele. one of the solders comander said "Koji's Ice Barricade is very strong." He holds up his hand calling "Fire orb!" and continued "Let's see how strong is it now." He blast the ice with a flame thrower wave attack at collapses. He points at their direction saying "Hunt them down like dogs" "yessir!" They affirmed running to Koji's range of space "hmm. Darstellung Stubborn as usuall." he said she looks at him feeling misgruntle and asked "what's Darstellung?" he turns to their direction and responds "One moment. Ice glacier!" he places his hand on the ground and turned it all into ice. then he comands "collapse!!" the floor falls and the persuing squad with it "Huff, that wore me out, damn them forcing me into using such a double edge sword." Koji said as she was amazed by what he did she ask "and how did you do that?" he states "If I do exist. I won't be able to do that, Controling the power of cold, godlike is'nt it. oh and that earlier request They are terrorists it seemes that they escaped from our timeline to strenthen their numbers. Chances are having native people brainwashed are high in this situation." "Wait! They are also abducting Britannians?" She asked Koji shrugs and said "It depends on their class, including some elevens basing them on false hope." "humph, I care nothing for elevens especialy you!" she said Koji became angry, drops her saying "How ungreatful, you'll be happy that would get youself killed behind selfishness! I don't understand why I saved your life." he dissapears infront of her leaving her. which she started thinking and said "What was that for?" Confused about his reaction. Miguele, Claude and Clare are busy releasing solders from their cells "okay that's all of them let's go back! Miguele said. He turns back untill boom miguele grinned saying "Detours are better." Clare states "We thank you for your assistance. We'll try to find her elsewere in this world since she's not here" they dissapeared from the area leaving Miguele by himself. As he starts to look around the rebels were begging him to release them from their prison he became sad and said "It is not my responsabilty to do that." Koji appears and said "Were done from this point on" he begins to use his teleportation spell suddenly "Wait koji, unless you really want her to die!" The captain hold the woman that he just left "Crap. A bad habit of mine I usually ingnor the ungreatful ones." he holds his hand at her face armed with a fire Orbisphere "Man, what do you want buddy. A brawl?" Miguel demands getting into his combat stance. The man states "I am Captain Pelpes of the 4th division. It was nice of you to leave me such a pretty trophy after your slaying. Boys... Ready." his solders draw their guns "aim!" They aim "and-" A big pie flown at the guys face disoriented the guy threw the girl while Hiro and Kiseki attacks all of the remaining solders in his group "yahoo! Time to rock n' roll. Sorry were late cuz', Bro' ." Hiro said as Kiseki checked the cells for his two teammates and said "I guessed they bailed to help the others the'll be back. but first let's take care of this guy so i could go to your hideout. I'm still hungry." "Huh? Who are they?" the woman asked. Koji remarks "Mind your bussiness!" Turn his head away from her direction miguele approaches her states "You must have made Koji mad. For him to get like that." He grins saying "oh, well I'm miguele you already know who he is. That's Hiro and Kiseki. And were the Galaforce Police Services. heh heh heh." Phelpes got up and ran right off with others solders "Huh. They're running!!" she said "let em' because we own them. The best thing they can do now is to wine to their boss. That will rattle them up a bit" everyone begins to leave the building she holds her gun at them asking "Where do you think you're going?" Hiro asks "oh yeah what's your name?" she answers hesitately "Anastas Breslin." Hiro pulled out ropes from his bag moments later "Hey, you're going to leave me here like this!" they started to walk off as Koji States with a scowl "It's better this way. This will make your story sound better." the team left the room while Hiro stays behind to take out a spray can and stencil and sprays his team's insignia The G n' sphere around it a police star n' circle Anastas requests "What's that supposed to be?" he packs his stuff and said "A little bombing here a little bombing there and you get reputation, see ya!" he ran out of the room while the britannian solders came just right when he left the captain asks "What happened and what is this!?" Anastas released from being tied up said "They beaten the other army, knocked me out, tied me up and wrote their Insignia while I'm unconsus." only a few Darstellung were caught but not alive. Two hours later, a news reporter shows video recordings of the events that happened and shown the grafitii Hiro has done which only leaves many questions.

While Team Hiro and Koji were out Catsuka and the others found an unoccupied bussiness building in the Shinjuku ghetto area that seems to be in good shape so they made it into their hidout for the time being while they are there. "Look what ya done now Hiro, were got up on the rep but maybe the wrong way!" Catsuka states. Now at the secret hangout for their team They are now taking a break from all the work done for the day Hiro reading a pile of kung fu mahwa (Comics) remarks "Like ya done any better Cat, Skatboarding around town, knocking around britannian thugs and doing an all city bombing with labels. And they don't really have much activism in this timeline so they might get a different idea." veiwing the televison an Cornelia begins to make her public speech "A female governer, this'll be intresting" Kamisori said. She said "Whoever done this must be truly ignorant to do this handiwork. They won't be difficult to find. Our main focus should be on the Japan Liberation Front and the Black Knights." they looked at Hiro and said "Underestimated!" laughing about what she said. Koji sitting on the roof of the building eating steak kabobs saying "Hmm... man these are good." a group of solders moves toward their place he looks at them and told "Guy's, we got party favors!" everyone got up off their seats when they found out it's the squadron they helped on the jailbreak. Eldric states "can't complete a victory party without friends. You mind?" Hiro said "I Don't!" moments later everyone eaten like they never ate before in their life they a now resting in the unocupied rooms they saved for person ally taken in. Kamisori stands guard saying "I wonder on how long until we get that security systems up and running. this is getting borring."

Back to germany 7:54 PM, They just made it over Diepholz and now getting to the base in Bassum. Zeicht eating his rations saying "We should be getting there. Alright everyone when we get inside. I must call base for use of the B.A.T. Roids so we could defend ourselves since that fool sent us to get beheaded without percautions." They all Affirmed saying "yessir!" as they approach the area they found the area being attacked by brittannian solders but the U.E. are holding very well against the squad that's untill the knightmare frames appears Kashus called "hey hurry over here" the squadron went into the vehicle and they drove off Zeicht said "Foiled again. Now this is an emergency. Calling base from the A.P.C. I request that you send the B.A.T. Roid Stealth Black." One of the opperators looks at the Admiral as he nods She said "You have permission, Stand by!" Inside the hangar there was a helicopter attaching the black mechanoid up under itself "Okay, open the gate." the gate opens to the area where they are going to. "Okay, Zeicht I'm droping it off here. It's command systems will only respond to you." the pilot states as he drops it zeicht promtly jumped out of the armored car, landed directly into the battle suit and turned on activates it and stood firmly. he said "You give no other choice. Commence!" He drew a vlogue lance effortlessly ran through three K.F. Roids and charges for a fourth kill "Vanish." he growled thrusting the weapon into the cockpit instantly killing the pilot. He breifly pauses to be sure if anymore enemies are comming for them five more came rushing at him as he Quote "Tis a grim day. a happier day for Reaper himself." One of them asked themself "What kind of Knightmare is that?" he directly answer "Your death!" swipes his volgue and cut off one of the mecha's head while the other four exploded. The remaining pilot was attemting to eject he caught the cockpit on time saying. You have a special part in this. So you're coming, wether you like it or not. and carried it off catching up with the others. They found an area to stop at so they could refil their pow cell. "Hey It's captain Brocken. Attention!" Zeicht stops at their carrier, droped the cockpit and said "Tear it open. I must see, what I caught for interrogation. Two of the solders used plasma saws to cut it open to reveal a young male pilot. He begins firing his handgun Zeicht caught the bullet he fired from his aim nearly hitting one of solders. "A silent firearm just as I thought." He said in german intimidating the britannian man, asks in english "do you live here? be cause there some one I need to find here." as Zeicht takes gun and signals the two solders to restrain him. They hold him down to handcuff him "and who is that!?" the pilot asked angrily. he directly answers "Andhul Zeg Fokker."

Earlier "Hey Hiro, you should take a break." Tyson said certan that he did a good job on the mission. so he went with Taro and Blade to find out about the area that they're at. Taro wearing regular green t-shirt and black pants said "ok, why do we have to go now. We'll might get some fun in fighting these cowards but what about tomarrow." Blade states "if we help out mabe we can get through this problem faster and that means we can get back to training." Crunches his fist "So I can learn that secret art the Flying Blast: Crunch." He punches at a parked car and sent it flying into another. Tyson tossed a broken veiw mirror at blade shouts "Idiot! What we don't do is showing off our skills! There are'nt that many Metas In this world. So if we use our abilities that will cause confusion and worst we'll become obvious targets or worst become their expriments like Zeicht. And I Don't want that." they ran into an open cargo area where they are suposed investigate. "Alright, lets get started. there's an unusual Nega Quants surging around here if this gauntlet is correct we'll be able to get the jump on them. So these guys would have to stop spawning here.

In afternoon, An remaining group of solders walks on Britannian land on the American area. They are calling to the other remaining search troopers who survived the onslaught staged by Kaslar. Jeremy states "This is fucked up, We were especting them to hold the attacking forces. But their roids are too fast on land unless that's the idea they are trying to tear us appart." "Comander, We've gained contact." the officer states an jeremy grabs the headset from her "Yes this is Utu." "Give yourself up, It is pointless to fight us in our territory." Schneizel commands as they suround the group. Jeremy Utu ran outside the tent and ends up getting caught by a britannian solder with Suzaku's Lancelot in sight. As he thought "who are these invaders, where they get that kind of technology and why they called us non-existent. Earlier Back to the Omotesandō Mall in the 3:55 a battle broke out suddenly right after an An Darstellung Solder started raiding the area. "Stop this needless violence against these people!" Suzaku he demands attempts to attack the sole attacker spoke "Who are you? Move fool!" But was easily knocked flying by the solder saying. Someone caught him from falling. he Looked behind himself and saw a black haired young woman wearing a black cloak With a unsual law enforcement star seal who appeared to be an eleven states While fighting a strang uniformed man She looks at him with her crimson eyes. Demands "What Non-existant Fool... You should not involve yourself in our war... Stay out!" she jumps out of his direction as the enemy blast energy bullets at her, she changes her to counterattacking while creating a barrier in front of herself, as the burst of shots darted at walls, windows and random objects. "Felon! Give up or I'll give you indiscriminate pain." she demands while the solder remarks holding up an weird accessory in hand "Like hell, Cross: Armor Systems Activate!" the armor parts appears in a cybernetic way of showing up. A Heavy class armor appear on the man armed with missiles, wrist guns and a sholder cannon. She rushes toward the solder weaving unusual handsigns and discharges a powerfull flame blast. He peirces her attack using his Particle Beam from his sholder cannon. her barrier sucessfully blocks the blast but greatly weakened by the hit from it. "Hmm... Time to use my Secret Move." She said to herself as she jumped into mid-air "Star-orb- Hinotama: Ryuseiu! This will crush your defences!" a shower of meteors started to fall at the solder's direction he counters using a missile salvo but it seemed to have failed as it breaks through the barrage. All the Remaining Meteor Balls directly hits him. As dust rises from the blasting. he emerged defeated by her "Is that all you stand for, "Phantom" Super Solder Number Thirty-Six Zero Four?" She clicks on her gauntlet it states "Processing BTP: Banishment Teleportation Procedure has been initialized" She raised her in a sign of dissmissal "The police can squeze some information if it takes some psychics to steal some from you, Vanish!" the man's body dissapears into nothingness. As all the students stars and glares at her as she turns her back and said to herself "They're all non-existant.. I should'nt concern myself. On to my next objective." she dissapears from the area. watching from above Lelouch thought "a war against each other, eh. They are also involving us. so what good are they are doing."


	5. Chapter 4 Chaos and Metalheads

Chapter 4 Chaos and Metalheads

Now in the early bird, Hiro wakes up after a few more moments. "At least no one snuck in my bed this time-" "Hiro, i found you. I must aid you on our next mission. And-" "Get out of my room!!" Kumeuna was put out of his room having no clue about she was about to walk in but Miguele grabs her hand to stop her and states "Thats a bad idea to make him any more madder, right now we need him to focus on our next mission." She looks at Hiro's door and looks at Miguele she walk down stairs to wait for him. Mat sitting in the lobby room said "so how the mission's going?" Miguele shook his head. He sighs and Turned on the tv and saw Zero making another public speech. Mat asks "who is this guy, and why he's wearing a helm mask." Catsuka munching on potato chips and answers "That's Zero The Black Knights leader I maybe." Technos walking around the building said "Security systems ready! We don't have to look over our shoulders now." Maxwell ran into the room saying "Hey guy's almost all of america's UEF Forces are captured by the Britannians!" everyone was shocked to what is going on, then Koji walked downstairs saying "I would'nt count them out yet or if you forgoten Hayate's Brother Yamato is present in the Fifteenth unit, he'll let us know. If anything happens."

A blip of energy pulesed from the sky as a stolen Glasgow appears at the settlement covered by a sphere of energy. "It took it long enough for it to recharge. So this is Hiro's location. Then I should find him." the roid dives toward a highway while effortless avoided oncoming traffic "Sorry comming through!" he rushes of into the city to discover a certain enemy spawned "Warning, Warning, Warning, Enemy Target Approaching!" Four britannian knightmare frames are in front of him but one of them were unusually customized. "Okay this will be easy. Let's go!" He rushes toward the group of roids and punches at one of other solders who he's rushing at. He hit it three times and knocks it down, clotheslining the other two other fighters. "My lady, He must be the one the they reported." Gilfored states to Corneilia as she leads the group "Then we'll take care of him." She points at Aaron as the unit charges toward the lone Kninghtmare "Humph! Lets see what kind of other skills I can use "Transfer ability code! Exceedence Max!" Lines of energy starts to form as the power of his gauntlet transfer to the Knightmare he cries out "Gensou Buyou: Illusion Dance!" he quickly destroied two other roids that he was already fighting, charges toward Corneilia squad "Maxinum Output, Into Left Arm." the left arm begun to charge up energy "Break Wave... Thruster." catching him off guard as his final reaction was to guard "huh. No!" He pirces his Knightmare's hand right into the Unlucky K.F. Pilot's cockpit obliterating it in one blow "one..." counting how many before the attack dispells he rushes to another one "Break Wave Blast" he discharges a powerful single handed shot with the assault rifle he's equiped, obliterating them in a devestating attack. "two..." Corneilia rushes at him and struck him with her lance causing him to drop his weapon. he back out of her way. "damn! she managed cancel out the special ability. Does'nt mean i don't have a plan." he turns on his P.A. Comunication systems "Good move. But I You're playing your cards straight... Because i was just begun to start." "Light Orb - Photo Screen Sheild" She said "we'll see." And fires her assault rifle at him as his barrier deflects the shots from her. "hmm, It's a force field something I seen Schneizel working on." She commands the Glaston Knights "Fire your missiles!" so they fired at him. He sneeres jumped away and begins to charge some energy into his left hand again. Break Wave Blaster!

Tyson's team encounters an enemy group. they seem capable in tearing the city appart so they rushed them "There they are, let's get em!" All active team members crunched through their defences as he starts blasting at the gunmen in their group. the pirate scope flies over Tyson's group against the Enemy unit. Taro saw the camera states "At least were wearing ninja masks this time!" an enemy swordfighter rushes at as he dodges backwards, punches him and rushes at the other fighters. Blade attempts to destroy the camera by blasting at it but he missed "Shit, it saw it comming." Three solders plunges at him, he swipes hands, blew them away and executes a high jump. "This will take them all out, Air Skill: A Blast of one Thousand Dragons." He swings his arms wildly blasting all opposing members. "That's that. Good move eh?" Tyson gave him a thumbs up and approached one of the solders demands "who do work for?" the guy answers "Skull RX." and passes out. The the man appears out of nowhere and assaults them. Tyson took most of the damage, Taro's right leg is bleeding from the barrage. Blade is almost scott free using his gauntlet's barrier systems. "Skull Rx the masked man that nearly destroied a military base with his tactics if not thwarted by Hiro that is." Blade states as he lands on the ground and rushes at him saying " Now it's My turn, Skullman!" Meanwhile Ohgi was caught up in the pirate raid. "What's going on here?" firing at the raiders as they attempt to attack the poor for booty. A female captain looking with her binoculars saw something she likes "Heh, that hand gun looks good and the man is handsome bring him here!" she commanded group of foot solders. As they group up the black knight rebels attack the rushing brigands. "Who are they, and what are they!" as one of the rebels shout out of confusion Zero issuing commands said keep pulling back then we'll lead them to a surprize attack. the solders keept pulling back untill he commanded. "Now!" the Knightmare Frames launched a barrage at the advancing squad. She shouts "Hell no, Pull back and bring Hauser roid." The solder said "yessir!" "If they want play like that... Then lets!" The Combat Roid drops from out of nowhere. she hops inside the vehicle "Hunph, These Black Knights are really no slouch." Kallen Suprize attacks the Hauser right before it even got started. "Noooo!" The captain Shouts as he Combat Roid collapeses. Zero states "That was too easy. Why they come here anyway?" the pirate captain climbs out of the vehicle and threatens "Damn you, I am Sandra La'Cagle of the Esqueletos Pirate Faction. If one of my comrades are still in action you are in for some hell." a they captured her. Zero asks "So your government said to capture them. What for?" Alex Runnels an officer states "because these guys are surposed to be in our timeline. So they will be seeing justice in crimminal court. Besides our allies came for us, I just hope they don't take this the wrong way." he looks at C.C. but he did'nt mind his curiousity. As a solder relays an improtant discovery. "Liutenant, great news Hiro Kanzuki's Galaforce team is present. But the Maras Forces have got to them first." Alex frowns, sat down and said "well old man at least beat me this time." Zero asks who is this Hiro Kanzuki. Alex answers "Hiro Kanzuki is the most reveared Detective in the U.S.A. He has a record for stoping crimanal incidents and he's only a Sixteen year old child prodigy. He always use his trademark Jitte weapon to simbolize the swift justice against evil. He also leads a gang of kids that he's made his own police force out of." Zero sat down and laughs saying "Someone I can accually match my abilities with." Alex remembered to tell Zero "Oh! He's also an accomplished Martial Artist. The energy blast is surposed to be his signature move the Buster Cannon he does'nt use it often. In only desperate times." Zero showed that he did'nt care and dissmisses him. Alex left the room to only leave Zero and C.C. to talk. Meanwhile Blade, Taro and Tyson were beaten by Skull Rx. "Humph, All three of you are inexperienced against me losers!" The masked man arms himself a sub machine gun preparing to kill them. Blade got right summons the white tiger blade and rushes at the attacker as his aura starts to converge flame as he shows his fury. "Crisis Skill: Burning Tiger Bomb!" A direct hit on Skull RX as he was sent flying into an abandoned vehicle he shouts "Alright Combo Time! Magnet, Plasma, Radiation, Electricity, Sound. Combine into The Energy. E. Finisher: Quinary Drive Blaster!" Skull Rx Begins to recover from the hit. "Ugh. Huh" An explosion engulfed the area smashing the glass windows, flipping cars over blowing every thing away upon impact. Blade pants from exaustion and finaly passes out.

A team of solders of U.E.F. United Earth Federations 55th division are still fighting the fight that they promised to make. Major Andros Mc. Hudson is busy making speaches inside Israel before taking one of Kaslars bases "Hidden whithin this area were we're a full fledged counter-attack so beware, with the Britannian forces butting this will make things more difficult so I instruct you to give them the same respect as you give these scum terrorists...Bullets!" "Yeah!!!" the solders cry out of encouragment. first liutenant Akio Yamato states "That old man is pumped. C'mon let's get ready for the big fight." The squadron went to get armed before moving out. moments later at the Israel base "sir since the Britannians forces don't come here this is a perfect base right?" the solder asked the genaral as he directly answers "No! Because the U.E.F. could catch us in this damn desert!!!" Then they came with combat roids and all "Shit! They already found us!? Knock them back!! The attack was swift that they nevered espected a blitzkrieg they attacked from all sides "good thing that the Middle Eastern Federation pardoned us, I was getting a scare." Cptain Sage Cills states taking off his head gear after the assault. second liutenant Jane Accelees agrees saying "yeah, the other forces we'll get in another few days. at least we have a carrier ship or else we would be caught like the others. Also the german zeicht is now invading the american region to find their base and rescuing the pows. D'marc Eeta ran to the liutenant and states "The Major said that were going to japan." Akio stood up said "Thanks for the report." Eeta left as he said to himeself "Here I come cousin Hiro."

Hiro preparing to go out untill the rescue beacon alarms the team. Technos checked his digital map locater to find who's ko'd "Tyson's team is out!" Hiro was going to think of rescuing them. Musashi appeared and said "I will retreive them along with Kumeuna, Hai and Shina. We will conversate later. Time is of the essence!" the ran to the team's direction. while Hiro along with Miguele, Koji and Kiseki goes after another Dimensional Invader "Alright let's go! Hiro went on the police car and charges off toward Zero's direction not knowing he's there. The reason is that he is going to have a surprize enemy. Zero conversating with C.C. asked "Is there a point for taking their assistance." "If they're willing to help. But they will eventually leave anyway." then clouds started move around in a odd curcular pattern untill it fires a surprizing beam of light and there it decends another unusuall Knightmare Frame appearing it's the H.C.V. roid Dynamo Ray this belongs to the Darstellung Forces!" Remaining UEF forces begun to cower after remembering the destructive "That means it's Brigadier General Savage." one solder called. Savage smiled arrogantly "That's Right, Fear the Plutoian forces. It's better that you run for cover cowards. Or I should say Defectors of the United States." and he points at Zero "You for butting in our affairs I have permission from Admiral Kaslar To eliminate you on where you stand Black Knights leader!" His solder roids charges forth to the Black Knights forces one of the captains shouted "Stand and Deliver!" as they rush through their line of defence. "This is intresting. Now we have two enemies." Zero states and commands "Q-1!" as Kallen Said "Yessir!" rushes at the captain "You're like the other one." She states and attacks "Barrier sheild! On-line." the HCV Roid blocks her Guren's claw she was surprized by the defensive ability of the Gardina Counter roid "Do you think that we'll be that easy? Go back to first grade in military school pal! Pulse Shockwave!" The attack pushed her back. while the other solders are fighting the other Black Knights. Zero angered by their advanced technology thinking "This is annoying. No wonder they were causing alot more trouble for them." "Spread out and push back!" he commands as Savage charges his Epsilon Wave Unit to fire. It starts picking up particles "Almost there." Zero moved his Burai away from the Dynamo's range of fire and said "A radiation generator? Wait he firing!!!" He discharged a argubly devestating blast knocking down five buildings. "Hmm... Not a beam cannon. But a badass Epsilon Bullet Blaster! They should make more of these."Savage said while scratches his chin he stopped for a second. he sighs and said "They dodged it...Grrr Damnit. And when I'm relishing the moment." the Gardina Counter solder unit "where are they? Wait that was Time orb being used that means Hiro's-" Zero asks "What happened?" Kallen looks around confused that nothing was knocked over like it was surposed to happen. "Excatly he used the power of the dimentions while coming here to cancel out energy blasts. As the scientists said 'he who contol the dimentions. Control all existance.' well that makes me sick!" Hiro Stands on the building along with relatives and ally. He whips out his jitte and said "Darstellung Forces, you are under arrest for Dimentional Terrorism!" points it at Savage and continues "Brigadier General Arnold Savage! your Invasion stops here and now!" the Dynamo turnes to his direction and asked "You and who's army!? You're a small police squad compared to us, little shit!" then he commands "Attack everything on sight!!" They started attacking both Hiro and Zero forces as the boy reveals that he is not alone. "All Forces, Counter Attack!" He commands and points at their direction. an large army charged the field. "I thought so. Huh... whait that means." The BG panicked as Hiro reveals "You already fired it once. It will take five to ten minutes for that special attack to get up and running. But as in for my Buster Cannon i can go for another one... after a few minutes of recovering." Koji fires a barrage of ice spikes at the enemy targets "Freeze, No literaly." While Kiseki slashes off the arms "Time to chop of things, but not wood." and Miguele does what psychics do best lifting them off their feet. "Okay, who want's to fall first? Instead, you'all fall first!!" Slaming all enemies into the ground as the other solders are picking up the pieces. "Tranport the Hiryu-Kage Roid, Goto." He requested Goto Aswers "Okey dokey cuz, and a perfect drop point. here ya go!" a Dimentional Void drops three other roids Knight Grappler units and one of the strongest HCV Roids in their time Hiryu-Kage design appears to be modeled after an japanese dragon with a bluish color scheme and caped with a scarf Hiro jumps in it and said "Want to go it one on one? Besides it does'nt seems that your squad is'nt going to last long pal." Savage having his Epsilon Wave Charged he promptly aims at Hiro. Kallen attacks the roid and grips a hold of his right arm section "What are you doing. I'm Going to fight my worst enemy. And you're grabbing my arm?!" his system alarms him after an earlier scan of the Knightmare frame. "Crap! Thats what he's doing!" he begins to struggle and rips his roids own arm "Damn!" Kallen remarks as Hiro rushes at him a hit both of them "Hey were you trying to kill him? Outa the way. He's my opponent and I challenged him to a duel find someone else to kill." He said to kallen dislocated his right arm and tossed it on the ground. "Okay, Let see who will be ko'd." "kid, you're dumb. This not a tradional war, kid. But, you did challened me. I accepted your challenge. Now fight!!" Savage said rushes a performing a energy blast as Hiro blocks it with a barrier Muguel placed a barrier around Hiro and his rival to enshure no intrusion. Kallen askes Miguele "what are you doing." "Helping Hiro, he's more samurai like sometimes." He aswers as one of the enemy roids charged at him. Miguele pushes all of them back and into each other. "He saw you- Nevermind" and charges at the men moving toward the barrier. the two fighters exchanging hits after hits. "Charged Shot!" And ended the battle with a direct hit on the head section and disables it with a scrambler unit by punching it. "Battle's over your leader is captured." Koji states a held up his roids assault rifle "Unless you want to keep going." All the remaining terrorists teleported out of the area. "Hiro's won again as usuall." Kiseki states. Hiro climbs out of the roid and checks on musashi "Hey musashi, did you find them yet?" "Were getting there and there are pirates hanging onto them. No time for talk." At Musashi's team Kumeuna said were "there!" Skull Rx was preparing an excution attack. She threw her knife at him. He jumped away "Damn, I did'nt have enough time. Division Orb!" The man splits himself up into fifty solders while the original ran away. "Don't run away!" Kumeuna was going to run after him but Musashi grabs her hand "we'll get him later. These drones must be exterminated first." They swiftly took care of the duplicates, they checked on the three people "Taro's leg it seems that he going to be benched...For now. Transport to Infimary." teleports Taro to main base's Medical Room for surgery. Then Blade woke up and checked his equipment to discover that he stolen his five compadible force orbs. "Damn it, he must have recovered from the attack and took my stuff." tyson woke up from concussion finding out that someone used a high risk special attack "Musashi, what happened here." "I Know what happened. I combined the Five orbs into making The Energy to use Quinary Drive Blaster. I Blacked out after that." Blade answers. Shina states "He just escaped with it The Energy combination and we sent Taro to the medical room to get that bullet out of his leg." Musashi states "We must pursue him then. We may never know how much damage he can cause. Or if those orbs are some how droped, one of the Britannia's goons may increasingly become strong." Musashi ran ahead the others as the others follow him. Skull Rx ran into the Britannian solders as they shout "Eleven scum, Die!" they fired at him but he counters saying "Divide and conquer!" he splits himself up to match himself against the squad while the original grabed and tosed few of the demoralized fighters saying "Away with you! Go to mama, wimp! Go home!" He stoped at to one as the solder starts walking back. "Too many? Here, go see your friend for help!" taking all of them out. Musashi's team just reached the mad fighter "Hold It! Dimentional Barrier!" Hai tosses it and it makes a dome barrier around the areaspace that they're occuping. "Humph! At least I'll be having more fun blasting all of your asses!" He swipes his sword from his utility belt as he sends a beam of light at them, They dodged it, spreaded out so they won't be easy targets. Musashi draws his sakabatou blade and holds his stance, Shina rushes at him calling out "Phoenix Flare." sends a Firebird Projectile at the lone fighter, he deflects the attack and slashes her. Both Kumeuna and Hai attack by throwing knives at him. The man used a barrier around him and counters by shooting at them. Hai got hit but was sitll standing. Blade rushes at him and jumped up "Hiro's Move: The Moon Blade...Kick" He slashes right through Skull Rx as Musashi connects calling out "Demon Bloodlust." in a powerful combination attack Shina states "Thats the X Cross combo. No it's generic." Skull Rx Begins to stagger from the hit showing signs of injury from the earlier fight." "Damn it, Aaaaaarrrrgh!" He wails in pain he begins to draw the power Energy orb in his fury. In a attempt to make overpowering attack. "Take This, all of you die! Reactor Bomb!!!" fires a barrage of power grenades at everyone on sight. The defended the attack by hiding behind the debris in the area, Blade made a trench so he and Musashi won't be hit. "He's pissed off!" Blade states as Musashi remarks "Is'nt it obvious. Right now he still seems to be injured from that last fight with you three. He should be desperate." Tyson was defending a little girl that was sucked in the fight and was hit hard by the attack. Knocked unconcious by the attack. Skull Rx begins to transform into something far worster then he was, driving him mad he wails "The power ahhhhh!! It converting it's power into my body!!!" Musashi resumes his stance but was surprised by his transformation and the environment reveals the destruction rate is cataclysmic. Back to Hiro's group "Hey! that's a sphere of destruction. Bad sign that means Rx sole the Energy orb and converted it into himself." Hiro said and looks at Koji as he shouts "We must act quickly!" Miguele, Kiseki and him ran ahead. Kallen aproaches looking scared of the events that is bound to happen. Hiro looking Pissed said "Shit, this is not a good time for a conversation." he looks at Zero "It's great to see ya, we'll chat later." He ran toward the danger area.

Sawada was having fun untill untill that explosion hit. He left the vehicle and saw Corneilia and the team laid motionless "It's seems that they're knocked out. I think there's a bit of a crisis going on down there. I should move in..." he taps his gauntlet and commands "Transport Mecha to base." Corneilia saw him leaving the battle-torn area. "We will duke this out later, Miss Corneilia!" he takes off into the destroied area, drops to lower area. "Things are getting out of hand. I must fix this problem." He said to himself. Meanwhile Corneilia got back up along with Darlton and Guilford she asks "What is going on?" reflecting on their conversation while they're locking horns Sawada "Humph, You britannian natives are way behind on technology. You Haven't extablished anything like the first man on the moon. I.E. you all just nothing more greedy punks. But Theres a Dimentional Law against killing in such leisure, although since I'm a lone solder I don't think that matter." Corneilia undaunted by what he said but remarks "That's a lie. You are nothing but an eleven scum. noting more than a low life." Sawada pushed away from her and said "In our Timeline, There is no Britannia! Although there is the Noble Regions of Europe. But Britannia, is not even part of our history books." Darlton and Guilford attacks the lone fighter as he stands there and said "Time to get serious. Transfer W-Saber." as he moves forward he called out "Gensou Buyou-Illusion Dance-Reverse Blossom" he vanishes and reappears with an unusuall weapon in hand. He disabled the two knightmares as he shows his trademark weapon "This is the W-Saber it follows the will of it's user. I've spared them of the uneccary casualties. This is our technology. Something will be finding out soon. But this is what were higly capable of! Hyper Mode." The armor transforms into the gauntlets alinment by using light orb. His Glasgow armor merged with the Alpha Cross Armor Unit transforming it into a dangerous combination of the knightmare's and his own gauntlet's power with a Black color scheme "This is the power of the Participatio Unit on my gauntlet. It allows me to share it abilities with any Humanoid Combat Vehicle as we called our robots HCV Roid. This also counts. I Dub thee the Glasgow... Maverick!" Corneilia charges toward him as she Growled "You twisted our technology... Into that?!" comared to the Gloucester it was weaker it was his piloting skills that kept him alive. Untill now it can now match against the likes of either Guren Mk-II and the Lancelot combined. "More like assimalated, mutated... Or Merged." He starts moving back. Corneilia discover that she could no longer keep up with him. He fires his Alpha Blaster from his Maverick's left hand surprizing her into dodging his energy bullets. He dashes toward her and draws a beam sword from his back and he lashes twice it at her grazing her Gloucester and thrusted at it saying "You're Mine!" untill a blast knocked all the Knightmares onthe ground. Now, "I'm there... Holy shit! Tyson!" He ran to him and shook him to see if he's alright. "T-Bone, wake up!" "H-Hey maaan... Is the kid okay." He looks around and saw her said "She's running for cover." Tyson raised his hand and said "Tag, I'm out. I am in no condition to fight now. Fill my spot for me man." Tyson teleports out of the timeline leaving him with the responsibility to aid Hiro and others.

Musashi and the others are busy fighting against the transformed Skull Rx. Shina states "Argh, flame attatcks don't work on him. He became pure energy so fire attacks are useless against him." Musashi conjurs water from the ground calls out "Kazoku Ougi: Gatsu Mancho!!: Tidal Moon!!" he blasts is with a tidal wave trailing his swipe washing him into a building from behind. It managed to cool him down he rushes at Skull Rx and struck him with his sword. Giving him a crippiling amount of pain he recharged, punched Musashi, sent him flying into another building, zips behind him, grabs him, and piledrives Musashi into an unmanned Truck and it explodes rendering him unconcious. Shina and hai attempts to use a double attack but was thwarted when he fired a devastating laser beam sweeping them into a wall. "He's too strong..." Hai States as he is getting up from the attack. Kumeuna eyes turns into red giving her ability to anticipate any move he makes. "There!" she shouts a starts to weave signs and fires an ice blast. It struck him hard knocking out his heat emission. "His aura is his rage. I don't think were getting out of this easily." She thought untill Hiro's team and Sawada arrived. Koji studies the man and said "The cold is his weakness. But we need someone besides of your little brother." he taps his gauntlet and calls for another relative.

Sayuri at the house while Yai, Thressa and Akula are talking. "Hmph, those boys allways having fun fighting a good fight today!" Thressa debated. Yai cheered her up saying "Don't worry, I bet hiro got this in the bag right Akula?" She noded added "I too am certain. but there is a strange feeling that they needed us." Sayuri said "Ladies, Koji just called... I think they needed help." they looked behind themselves as Thressa glitters and spoke out "Now I get to fight along side with my future husband! Look out world, Dutchess Thressa is coming for ya!" she dashed into the the city to the police base. Yai remarks "Whoa, she ran so fast that the Flash don't see her comming." the other three nodded and went to the police base.

Koji instructed "We must stall him untill help arrives. Miguele's body is too small for that amount of energy." Hiro affirms an fire a raoid amount of ki blasts at Skull Rx, he easily deflected the bullets, retaliates firing five spread shots, Miguele absorbs the blasts and fired it back critically injuring him. He howls "You!!!" and ran toward miguele as the boy grabs him starts stealing his power from him. "Hey, Hiro little help here!" the man grabs Miguele choking him. "You are a dangerous enemy. I must kill you!" Hiro blasts him again making him drop Miguel, he flies to Skull Rx winding up Shouts "Buster Punch!!!" hitting him hard enough for him knocked upwards, Koji chains the attacks wispered "Sleet Storm." sending a thousand needles of ice slashing him. Kumeuna Immitaded the attack doing double damage. Sawada staring at Aeron they Sigh and started cooaperating with each other. rushing at the stunned fighter and combined their attacks. Finaly knocking him out. "Alright we now need to draw out his power for the orbs to split. Where are they?" The dimentional gateway opens up as of Sayuri and the girls joins them. "Good timing, five of us must break the fusion in order to change him back." "A ritual." Thressa states dissapointed.


End file.
